


Workout

by Cerberus_Revised



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: A Little Bit of Sweat, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Revised/pseuds/Cerberus_Revised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki and Nowaki go to the University's fitness center together and, of course, one workout inevitably leads to another.<br/>__________<br/>Moved over from Fanfiction where it was previously posted as part of the "A Thousand Words" series, under my penname "Cerberus Revised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Workout Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.

Hiroki and Nowaki were at the University's fitness center. They'd been coming here for some weeks now to work out: the institution recently offering free use of the facilities not just to professors but their spouses as well, in the hopes that couples exercising together might lead to a healthier faculty body.

Hiroki had been apprehensive at first about having Nowaki join him. In part, since the policy wasn't as clear on partners as it was about spouses, but he was tired of playing racquetball with Miyagi for exercise (the man cheated and left the court too often to go outside and smoke). In the end, Hiroki wasn't sure actually which had ended up being more disconcerting, asking for the papers to get Nowaki an access card or, finding out when he requested them that the administrative assistant already knew exactly who his partner was, though he had never mentioned Nowaki to her.

Regardless, now they were going to the gym regularly (or as regularly as their hectic schedules allowed). Hiroki's motivation: he was nearing thirty and wanted to avoid for as long as possible the pitfalls and pot bellies of middle age. Plus, being with a younger man, he felt he needed to stay fit. Not that Nowaki really seemed to care that much… But Hiroki wasn't one to be complacent.

Nowaki, on the other hand, was doing it to spend time with Hiroki and because he'd been warned recently by Tsumori to start taking better care of himself before his hectic schedule and the stress of medical practice took its toll on his health.

Though they went to work out together, once they got there each went his own way. Nowaki enjoyed lifting weights; Hiroki was more a treadmill kind of guy. That's where he was now- running. It was something he could do for hours, the stretch of his limbs and the rhythm of his footfalls easily becoming a kind of moving meditation.

The other physical activity (besides sex) that he could do for hours was swimming.

Not surprisingly, given his upbringing, Nowaki didn't know how to swim, but he was learning. Hiroki had gotten permission from the coach of the swim team to come in with Nowaki after the team's last practice on Sundays when the pool was empty. He was tutoring the coach's daughter once a week in exchange for the privilege.

Fortunately, she was a bright girl and since she had at least some aptitude, it wasn't as awful as it could have been.

Hiroki smiled to himself as he thought of Nowaki's most recent lesson. It was not just that he got to see his partner in his swim trunks, which was indeed a smile worthy sight (or perhaps more accurately leer worthy); it was that he had taught Nowaki how to float on his back.

Now, while Nowaki was not afraid of the water, he was certainly not comfortable in it yet. Hiroki hated to admit it, but there was something terribly appealing in a slightly shy giant, not to mention Nowaki's trepidation stroked his ego just a bit. Plus, though he had feigned aggravation, when Nowaki trusted him enough to lie back and allow himself to float, supported initially only by his hands under his back (though he would never say this), it had been a very moving moment. It meant a lot to Hiroki that Nowaki was willing to put so much faith in him.

Breaking from his musings, Hiroki studied Nowaki, lifting weights across the gym. Hei had been fortunate today because when they'd arrived, his favorite treadmill had been free. It gave him a good view of the weight room so, in addition to running, he was able to freely observe his giant working out as well.

Now, when it came to Nowaki's body, Hiroki had harbored no complaints at all before they started exercising. In fact, the reality that his lover's form could be improved upon had come as a bit of a shock. But though they had only been coming a few weeks, Nowaki's body had responded immediately and beautifully to their workouts, already visibly bigger and tighter than he had been when they'd started.

Thinking about this and watching Nowaki, Hiroki's breathing grew more labored, though not necessarily from his running. While slightly wary pool Nowaki was sweetly touching, intensely focused weightlifting Nowaki was incredibly hot.

Of course the outfit helped. Today Nowaki wore a pair of black sweats that had been cutoff slightly below the knees revealing long, tightly-muscled calves. The black gave his skin a rich golden tone. Surprisingly this same effect was achieved for Nowaki's upper body through a different medium- a bright white tank top. Initially it had surprised Hiroki to see his giant in this, since Nowaki usually preferred darker colors. The effect of the shirt was enticing, the neck of the tank dipping down low, as well as where the shirt was cut under the arms. As a result, wonderful glimpses of exercise-flushed flesh were visible.

As Nowaki worked his way through the rotation of the various Nautilus machines, Hiroki couldn't help but admire the way he looked as he used the equipment. Currently he was at the chest press, torso slightly tipped back, thighs splayed, a slight sheen of sweat on the visible skin of his chest. The beautiful flex of pectorals as Nowaki brought his elbows together, straining (though not too vigorously) against the machine's tension was thrilling. The open and close of his tightly muscled arms reminded Hiroki of the powerful flap of wings by a settling prey bird.

Mesmerized by Nowaki's motions Hiroki's pace faltered and he had to tear his eyes away before he tripped (yet again). He growled with frustration, but only momentarily, knowing that before long they'd be hitting the showers together.

* * *


	2. Workout Act II

Working out on the chest-press machine, Nowaki's muscles were pleasantly buzzing. Sweat ran down his back, catching the waistband of his cutoff sweats. After seeing everyday all the ways things could go wrong in a person, his physician's mind marveled at the wonder of how perfectly his well body functioned.

The young doctor smiled. If he was completely honest, when Hiro-san had first approached him with the whole gym thing, initially he hadn't really been interested in the idea of working out. For one, he was often tired given his grueling schedule and would rather be resting when he didn't have work. For another, if he was going to be physical, there were other forms of _"_ activity" he preferred to engage in.

Unfortunately, that activity required a cooperative Hiro-san, which is why in the beginning he had agreed.

Since then, however, Nowaki had discovered that besides the fact his new gym access card documented his status officially as Hiro-san's "partner," there were other benefits to this whole fitness kick his professor was on right now. For one, Nowaki had found rather quickly, in fact, that he really did feel better and had more energy once he'd begun exercising.

He had chosen to go the weight route because as tall as he was he had never felt particularly agile. So running did not appeal to him, and his long legs complicated stationary bikes and rowing machines. He'd been surprised to realize that what he most liked about working out with the various machines and weights was coming up against that sense of heavy resistance and pushing through it.

Nowaki thought that in some ways, this experience served as an appropriate metaphor for much of his life. After all, there were few things in his almost twenty-six years that he had accomplished without initially meeting some serious resistance (going to college, becoming a doctor, wooing Hiro-san, just to name a couple) but like the weights, pushing through that resistance over time had only made him stronger.

Besides, he had to admit, since he had been working out for a few weeks now, he had noticed that it seemed Hiro-san was touching him quite a bit more recently. Not that Hiroki had ever been stingy with physical contact, though Nowaki knew that there were those who would contest this assertion.

While it was true Hiroki was not one generally for overt displays of affection, that didn't mean he was withholding. One just needed to understand the professor's cryptic syntax of touch: the hip brushed against his when they were both in the kitchen despite the fact there was plenty of room; hands meeting when things were passed at the table and lingering just a bit longer than necessary to complete the exchange; Hiroki sitting down next to him on the couch so that their thighs were instantly touching.

It was a complex language of physical affection that Hiro-san spoke. True, it was concise, but it was also eloquent in its precision.

Perhaps, Nowaki thought, this was one reason why he had not been quite as forthright about his swimming experience as he could have been.

The truth was he knew a bit about swimming though he'd not had much experience in the water and was not a strong swimmer. That it made him uneasy was also true. But when he had begun to explain about his lack of experience, Hiroki had jumped to his own conclusions. Rather than correct Hiro-san, he had allowed his lover's assumptions to stand.

And now, despite the occasional pang of guilt, Nowaki was secretly delighted with the results of his deception. Having Hiro-san alone in the pool on late Sunday afternoons was such an intimate experience. His "tutor" tried to be so gentle in his instructions, it was just so darn cute.

Nowaki 's eternal grin widened recalling their last lesson: the feeling of Hiro-san's hands supporting him as he floated; looking up from the surface of the water into his lover's face, Hiro-san's brow furrowed in concentration and concern for him.

Pausing a moment at the press, Nowaki suddenly realized in his musing he'd lost count of his reps.

He had planned his exercise rotation so that he would always end on this machine. That way he could watch Hiroki for a bit without him knowing. Looking at his lover now, watching Hiroki running, Nowaki considered that while tender teaching Hiro-san was lovely, marathoning Hiro-san was incredibly hot.

At first he'd thought Hiroki had chosen the treadmill so that he could read while he worked out, but he'd been surprised to find that Hiroki, when he was at the gym, gave the physical activity a single minded attention.

Entranced, Nowaki watched as his lover's tight body paced. Hiro-san was wearing a pair of loose gray sweats and a tight white tee-shirt. The front of the shirt had subtly grayed where it had been soaked through with sweat.

While in the beginning he had really hoped they could work out together, Nowaki was now secretly pleased that Hiroki wasn't lifting weights. He didn't really find the idea of a bulked up Hiro-san all that appealing: in love with his partner's masculine litheness, he gloried in Hiroki's lean strength.

Looking over again, Nowaki's eyes met Hiro-san's from across the room. A silent spark was exchanged between them before Hiroki became self-conscious and looked away.

When he ran, Nowaki realized, that Hiro-san reminded him of a sleek plains creature, something dashing and spry like an impala. Even Hiroki's coloring, with his light-brown hair, fit such an image nicely. Thinking of his lover in the terms of a fleet footed prey animal, brought out his own predatory beast. A slight growl built in Nowaki's chest.

It was time, Nowaki thought, getting up, for he and Hiro-san to hit the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Workout Act III

Nowaki ambled over towards the treadmill. Seeing his lover approaching, Hiroki slowed down his pace.

"Are you finished, Nowaki?" 

Leaning his elbows casually on the mill's side-rail, Nowaki nodded. He loved the way Hiroki sounded when his breath was short. 

"How long do you need to cool down, Hiro-san?" Reaching a long finger over, he trailed it lightly down Hiroki's sweat beaded bicep.

"Five minutes?" Hiroki offered, knowing that he really should take fifteen. He was moving at a fast walk now and hoped that this motion covered the involuntary shiver elicited by Nowaki's touch.

"Five minutes," Nowaki agreed, pulling back his hand and pushing himself off the railing. "I'll see you in the locker room, Hiro-san," he called back over his shoulder as he casually headed off.

As soon as he was sure that Nowaki was out of sight, Hiroki shook his sweat-dark head and shivered again, visibly this time. He had learned quickly over the last few weeks that exercising got Nowaki's blood up (more so than usual, if that was possible) so that recently, rather than a "workout," their exercise routine had really become more of a "warm up."

When Hiroki entered the locker room exactly five minutes and thirty seconds later, Nowaki stood waiting for him, already stripped out of his gym clothes. He was dressed in only a thin cotton towel tied low on his lean hips, his flip-flops, and a rather provocative smile.

There was no one else currently in the locker room.

Glancing at Nowaki a bit warily, Hiroki moved to his locker and opened it, pulling out his own towel, flip-flops, soap and shampoo.

Nowaki leaned against the lockers next to him and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He said nothing but his silence certainly had a conversational feel to it; it spoke quite plainly, in fact.

Trying to ignore this, Hiroki sat down on the bench and pulled off his running shoes and socks. Then he stood up, tucked his shoes in his locker and his socks in a plastic bag in his gym bag. Standing next to Nowaki, he was once again startled by how slightly swollen his partner seemed after working out: undeniably bigger.

He could smell his giant's scent clearly and always felt mildly disappointed somehow that this musk had to be washed away so quickly. If it wasn't for the fact they had to take public transit to get home and the issue of olfactory politeness, Hiroki honestly wouldn't have minded basking in the essence of Nowaki for a bit.

He'd pulled halfway out of his tee-shirt when Nowaki leaned down, picked up his shampoo and put it back in the his locker. Hiroki stopped mid motion and asked from inside the shelter of his shirt, "Nowaki, what are you doing?"

"Hiro-san, this afternoon you only need to get clean enough for transport." The blue eyes staring back at him held a particular intensity and Hiroki was grateful for the cover his shirt provided because this made him blush.

He began blushing even more fiercely when Nowaki suddenly leaned down to him and whispered, "Because the minute we get home, Hiro-san... I am just going to make you sweat all over again."

Hiroki swallowed hard and struggled out of his shirt. "Shut up, Idiot! What if someone was to walk in and hear you?" He growled as his tee-shirt finally slipped off over his damp head.

Nowaki had straightened himself and continued watching him with no less intensity. "There's no one else in here, Hiro-san." 

Hiroki harrumphed at this as he hooked his thumbs in his sweats and pushed them down low on his hips. He glanced over at Nowaki again. Now Hiroki did not consider himself a particularly modest man, but the way his giant was staring unnerved him. Finally it was just too much and he snapped.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me get undressed!?" 

Folding his long arms over his chest once again, Nowaki leaned back against the locker and smiled. "Why, yes. I am, Hiro-san."

Hiroki scowled in an attempt to hide his disconcertion: his overgrown brat seemed to be feeling particularly cheeky this afternoon.

"Fine." Hiroki sloughed off his sweats in what he deemed was his least seductive manner. He felt the impulse to quickly wrap himself in his towel but he resisted, and took his time putting his dirty clothes in his gym bag just to show the big dork he was not going to be intimidated.

"Satisfied?" 

Hiroki reached for his towel. He had dropped his flip-flops on the floor and was stepping into them as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Nowaki grinned. He reached down and picked up Hiroki's soap and headed into the shower area. "Not yet, Hiro-san, but before this afternoon is over I will be." He stopped outside the door to the showers and looked back. "Are you coming, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki took in Nowaki's teasing grin. 

_God damn it._

He sighed closing his locker door. He walked over to where Nowaki waited for him. He paused at the entry and looked up. "Not yet, Nowaki, but before this afternoon is over I will be," Hiroki muttered, turning pink again.

"Hiro-san, you're so cute!" Nowaki was delighted by his partner's grumpy acquiescence.

"And you're a dumb-ass," Hiroki mumbled moving into the shower area.

Nowaki agreed knowing that Hiro-san still needed to fuss a bit for his pride. "I know, Hiro-san,"

"Nowaki, if no one comes in will you wash my back?" Hiroki's voice was only slightly shy. He turned on one shower and then moved down another turning it on too and stepping aside as the water warmed up.

Nowaki was touched by this seemingly unconscious and rather sweet gesture. "Of course I will, Hiro-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Workout Act IV

Nowaki did not have the same issues with temperature Hiro-san did, so he immediately stepped under the spray enjoying the momentary kiss of cold against his heated skin and began lathering himself with Hiroki's soap.

As his own shower warmed, Hiroki watched. 

Large hands glided over the glistening surface of Nowaki's broad chest. They slid, soap-slick, down his sides smoothing the subtle ridges of ribs and further down over hard contours of belly. At the moment Nowaki seemed completely unconscious of anything except the simple pleasure of his own skin. 

The word that popped unbidden into Hiroki's mind, watching his giant in his ablutions was "sublime."

When the water was warm enough Hiroki stepped into it. Nowaki glanced over as his professor tipped his head back under the stream, exposing his enticingly bitable throat. Hiro-san raised his arms and ran fingers through his hair, sweeping it away from his face. The gesture was natural and, because of this, excruciatingly sensual. It was a perfect moment: the flex of Hiro-san's tightly muscled biceps, the stretch of his lean torso, the masculine beauty of his face revealed as the wild hair that usually obstructed such a clear view was pushed away.

Hiroki turned his head suddenly regarded his observer. His eyes narrowed, encountering such blatant admiration. 

Nowaki said nothing, just held the soap out in answer to the unspoken request Hiro-san's eyes had originally contained. When the frothy disk was passed between them, their hands met and one of those lingering moments of silent affection was exchanged.

Despite the disapproval he'd garnered, Nowaki continued to enjoy his voyeuristic experience of his lover's body as Hiro-san pointedly began to ignore him and focus on his washing. Hiroki was meticulous as always. Nowaki watched as he continued his own cleansing. He smiled at the vanity of Hiro-san's actions because, just as he'd previously promised, he had every intention of soiling him again completely the moment they got home.

Blue eyes stayed fixed on their target, pupils dilating as Hiroki bent over. Smooth academic hands caressed down taut calves. Dipped as Hiro-san was, Nowaki's gaze traveled down the stepping stones of Hiroki's spine. He traced the line back to the sweet curve of Hiro-san's ass. Hiroki's body shifted as he washed, turning this part more fully towards him.

Nowaki growled for the second time that day, but the sound went unheard, lost in the patter of the spray: Hiro-san knew that he would not take him here.

While if left alone in the showers, Nowaki would certainly wash his back, he would never do something so risky as to jeopardize Hiro-san's reputation by fucking his beloved professor at the University (outside of that one time in the library).

No, he would comport himself honorably here and Hiroki knew this.

The way they always conducted themselves in the shower, anyone coming in would never think that they were more than two men, friends perhaps, bathing side by side. That was part of the buildup. This and the agonizing ride home, Nowaki considered foreplay.

Looking at the delicious swell of his lover's exposed backside, a wicked gleam came into Nowaki's eyes. Consciously or not, Hiro-san was teasing him and such taunting would not go unpunished.

Nowaki cleared his lust clogged throat. "Hiro-san…"

Hiroki started and slightly straightened at the sound of his voice, but before Nowaki could finish what he'd started to say, youthful chatter was heard and two young men entered the shower. The boys were so involved in their conversation they paid no attention to the showers other occupants initially.

"I don't know Sumi, I have to get back soon. I told Usagi-san I would make dinner and I still have some shopping to do." Misaki looked at the faucets in front of him with concern. 

"Usagi-san thinks I am at the library as it is. I don't want to have to lie to him twice today." Misaki had one hand holding the towel around his slim hips; the other held his chest, trying to cover the most recent love marks the author had put there. Sumi hadn't bothered to tell him there were a number of these also marring his shoulders.

"Come on, Misaki. It's just coffee." Sumi sighed and turned Misaki's shower on for him, he couldn't understand Misaki's hesitation. They were both going to be completely naked in a minute anyway, so why the embarrassment?  
He tossed his own towel to the side and stepped into his shower. 

When Misaki finally lowered his hand and did the same, Sumi couldn't help but shoot an envious look at his chest. The thought of Usami's mouth roving over someone's body in that way… 

Sumi turned his eyes to the side before Misaki saw him, or before his lurid imagination made him too aroused. "You can't let the guy boss you around like that."

"Easy for you to say," Misaki snorted."You don't live with the man." 

Misaki had only been only slightly surprised when he found out that Sumi worked out regularly, since his friend did have a fine physique. (He wasn't gay or anything… but he couldn't help but notice) and Sumi did seem to have a certain kind of body consciousness. Misaki had allowed himself to be persuaded to join him at the gym, if for no other reason than the notion that if he could actually build up a little muscle, then maybe he'd have a better chance of fighting off his horny landlord's advances.

Misaki knew that Usagi-san would be rabid if he knew that he was naked in a common shower where other eyes might see him. Still, there was no way he could go home smelling sweaty: any hint of manly exertion would also set his jealous lover off and Misaki knew he would be forced to submit to a humiliating and thorough inspection to make sure that no one else had been accessing Usagi-san's personal property.

Taking the soap Sumi offered him, Misaki began washing. He turned as he did so and his green eyes popped when he recognized the tall individual just finishing his shower at the bank of spigots across from him. With his extraordinary height, Kusama was easily identified. 

Misaki felt his breath leave him, if Kusama was here then that meant… Worried eyes darted over to the figure standing next to the giant. Misaki gulped: it was the "Devil." Professor Kamijou's back was turned to him as the man turned off his shower.

One might think that seeing the professor naked would somehow diminish his demonic power, but it didn't. Misaki felt a cold bolt of fear pierce his belly. Not just because it was the Devil, but also because what if Professor Kamijou told Usagi-san he saw him here... 

Even in the midst of this sudden terror however, Misaki also couldn't help but notice that the satanic professor also had a devilishly good body (again, not that he was gay or anything…).

Nowaki hadn't felt it when Misaki's awed eyes had fallen on him, but a certain sense was triggered in him the moment the boy's gaze had alighted on his lover. Nowaki's eyes hardened, his countenance darkened before he even looked up to see whose glance was grazing over the pastures of his partner.

His face relaxed immediately, when he recognized who it was, however. "Misaki!" Nowaki greeted brightly, breaking male shower etiquette.

Misaki's face burned as he looked back, terrified of what the man might do if he sensed the thought he'd just had about his partner. Misaki became even more frightened, however, when he nervously averted his eyes from Kusama's face and made the mistake of glancing downwards. He couldn't help it, he let out an audible gasp at the sight of the giant's giant…

 _No wonder the Devil is always so grouchy,_ Misaki thought. He would be to if he had to deal with something like that on a regular basis. Green eyes darted back up and Misaki tried desperately to pretended he hadn't noticed. He politely stammered, "H..hello.. Nnn… Nowaki."

Nowaki smiled back, just a tiny bit pride-filled: he understood that his appearance could be rather "daunting." He was also pleased because, while it was perhaps a bit low of him, in his mind, knowing the past Usami had shared with Hiro-san, seeing Usami's bare boy here now somehow equalized things.

Yes, this working out thing was having all kinds of unexpected advantages.

Hiroki meanwhile had ignored the shower's newcomers. Finished, he retrieved his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Misaki thought he might escape this chance encounter with the Devil unscathed, but of course he was never so lucky.

"Takahashi," Hiroki growled as he started moving out of the showers, "if you have time to be here, go to coffee, and shop and cook for Akihiko, I assume you have finished with the essay you have due on Monday? Given the way you have been performing in class lately, take my advice and forgo those last three things and use that time to rewrite it."

"You too, Sumi," He added before he disappeared out the doorway.

Sumi wisely waited until Nowaki had left too before muttering "asshole," and focusing back on his shower.

Out in the locker room Nowaki and Hiroki dried themselves. Nowaki had just finished dressing. After pulling on his usual uniform of a black tee-shirt, he looked over at Hiroki. 

"Hiro-san, why are you so hard on Misaki?" 

Hiroki stopped in the midst of buttoning his shirt. "What in the hell are you talking about, Nowaki? The boy is an academic disaster. If anything I was being too kind."

Nowaki watched his lover's long fingers go back to his buttons. The notion that Hiro-san might be being harder on Misaki because he belonged to Usami and might be the littlest bit jealous came into his mind. He hated having such a thought and now that he had, he knew it would fester there like a splinter unless he did something about it.

"Hiro-san…" 

"What?" 

"I never did get to finish what I was going to tell you when we were in the shower." Nowaki stepped up closer to his partner.

"So tell me," Hiroki grumbled not looking up.

Moving in just a little bit nearer, Nowaki leaned in and whispered low into Hiroki's ear, "When we get home I'm fucking you against the wall in the entry way."

Hiro-san did not look up, but Nowaki could see his ears turn crimson and his fingers stopped in their motions for just a second.

"Oh?" Hiroki tried to keep his voice level.

"Yes. And then I am going to carry you into the kitchen and bend you over the counter and fuck you there too," Nowaki purred.

He was delighted when Hiro-san didn't say anything but a small whimper slipped from his throat. Nowaki noted that though Hiro-san'sfingers were still buttoning, they had acquired a distinct tremble.

"After that you'll be on your back on the dining room table and then… I am going to sit on the sofa and have you impale yourself on my monstrous cock." Picking up his gym bag and Hiro-san's too, Nowaki headed for the door. He stopped at the entrance and looked back.

He saw Hiroki sink down to the bench, buttons abandoned; watched as Hiroki put on his shoes and noticed he forgot his socks.

"Are you coming, Hiro-san?"

Watching Hiro-san rise somewhat shakily, already knowing the answer to his question, Nowaki smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
